


Dean's Girl

by funnierinpylean



Series: Dean's Girl [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funnierinpylean/pseuds/funnierinpylean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Dean and Cassie had had a kid? Her name is Martine Robinson, she's got big red curly hair, and she's awesome. Originally posted on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Girl

Dean’s girl is named is Martine. She’s seven years old, has a big, dimpled smile, and has curly red hair, which she usually wears in pigtails. She lost her fourth baby tooth on Tuesday, and the dumb tooth fairy owes her at least two dollars.

When Martine grows up, she wants to be the lead singer of a rock band, just like Robert Plant. Her favorite bands are Led Zeppelin and AC/DC, because that’s what she listens to with her dad, but she’s become obsessed with The Alabama Shakes, and is slowly getting Dean into it. He agrees that they’re actually pretty good, even though they aren’t from the eighties. They’ve got tickets to see them in August. She’s teaching herself how to play the guitar, and she’s saving up her pocket money for a real Gibson.

Martine was named after her mother’s father, Martin Robinson, who died before she was born. Whenever her mom talks about her grandfather, she gets real quiet, and looks at Martine with a faraway look in her eyes. She’ll say something like, “you know sweetheart, you have his eyes, you really do,” and then she’ll excuse herself for about an hour. It makes Martine sad to see her mom get so upset, but secretly, she feels proud that something about her reminds everyone of her grandfather. It makes her want to be just as brave as he was. 

Uncle Sam is her favorite relative, because he always makes sure to talk to her like she’s a grown-up. Dean calls her “kid” most of the time, and her mom is always telling her that there are things she’s not old enough to understand, but Sam will always take the time to explain things to her, and never seems to think her questions are stupid. Her favorite thing to do with her Uncle is to read with him; they like to take turns reading Harry Potter out loud to each other. They’re on their third round through the series, and they cried each time Dobby died. 

Dean and her mom have never been a couple; at least, she doesn’t remember them together, and that’s never bothered Martine. She likes them better as friends. Anyway, if her parents were married, then she wouldn’t have her stepdad, and she really loves Castiel, even though he does sometimes talk like he’s from Mars. 

Martine’s mom is the smartest person alive, pretty much. She writes for a newspaper, and even though Martine doesn’t really know what she writes about, she knows that it makes a lot of people angry. Last year, a bunch of people on the town council tried to get her mom fired, and someone threw a brick through their window. Her mom told her it was because she was in the middle of investigating some bad things that the councilmen were doing, and sure enough, two of the bad men ended up getting sentenced to five years in prison. Her mom won an award because of her work on the case, which meant that Martine got to go to a big, fancy banquet in her mom’s honor, and wear her new green dress that Castiel had given her last Christmas. She sat with Cas and Dean while her mom was up on stage, and did her best to look proud, even though she fell asleep halfway through the introductory speech. 

The only thing Martine’s parents ever fight about is about what Sam and Dean do for a living, but unfortunately, they always make sure to never talk about it in front of her. Its driving her crazy; she still doesn’t know what her dad and her uncle do, and she doesn’t know why they sometimes disappear from town for weeks at a time. She figures its got to be something super dangerous, and probably illegal. Right now, her working theory is that her dad and her uncle are spies for the CIA. (Though she once caught her uncle filling shotgun cartridges with rock salt in his garage; that’s not something a spy would do, is it?) Her mom goes all nervous and short-tempered when they haven’t heard from Dean in a while, but Martine’s never worried. She knows that nothing can ever really hurt her dad. He’s the strongest, smartest man she knows. 

After those jerks threw a brick through their window last year, Martine started having nightmares. She stopped playing outside with her friends, and started taking the bus to school, instead of walking. When her dad asked her what was going on, Martine told him that she just wanted to be close to her mom, so that she could protect her if any bad guys showed up and wanted to hurt her. Her dad just smiled, gave her a big hug, and told her that she didn’t have to worry about anyone hurting her mom, because protecting her mom was his and Uncle Sam’s job. They knew how to take care of bad guys. But after that, Dean started giving her weekly lessons in self-defense; he taught her how to fight clean…. and how to fight dirty. (“Only hit him in the junk if the dude really deserves it, okay babe?”) Martine knew her mom didn’t really approve, but she let the lessons continue, because at least it made the nightmares go away.

She’s only ever been able to use her new fighting skills once on another person, and she wonders if it was even worth it, given how much trouble she got into. She busted up Randy, that fat fifth grade bully, the one who was always stealing lunch money from the little first graders; and even though she tried to argue that it was a “pefectly legit ass-kicking”, she still got grounded when her mom found out. It was super unfair; she didn’t even go below the belt, even though the big baby definitely deserved it — the worst she did was split his lip and give him a shiner, but she still got busted.

But when she told Dean what happened, he winked and told her he was proud of her; that Randy wouldn’t be stealing from little kids any time soon. The second she wasn’t grounded anymore, he came over and took her to their favorite pie diner and bought her a big slice of the strawberry special, with whip cream on top.

He grinned and told her that next time, she should be more careful about getting caught.

Martine loves her dad.


End file.
